


A Lack of Sunrise (to brighten your night)

by Sasassy



Series: TG Rare Pair Week 2015 [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week, Tokyo Ghoul Rare Pair Week 2015, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji attends a party and everything happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Bonus Day of Rare Pair Week for the prompt Scars/Piercings/Tattoos and/or First time getting drunk together. It would work for both, I guess.

Renji really didn't want to be here, but it was Itori's birthday bash deluxe and they'd been friends for years, so here he was. She didn't accept a no, not even after he complained about not knowing anyone.

 

Which was true. Itori was the sociable one, not Renji. He was just fine at home with his pets, kicking up his feet while she preferred to go out and partied through the night. It was a miracle they still maintained their friendships, with how different they actually were.

 

Of course her birthday party had to reflect exactly that.

There were at least 200 people in Itori's apartment which seemed to be bursting at the seams. It was pretty big for Tokyo standards but not big enough for her whole social circle.

 

It was the strangest bunch of people Renji had ever seen in one room, actually civilly conversing with each other. There were some business people in tailored suits and crisp black dresses, flamboyant ladies in sky-high heels who probably weren’t technically ladies by the general society’s standards, a bunch of middle-aged couples who looked like they came straight from an organic cooking class and a college kid in a Frozen shirt.

 

Itori had some crazy people skills, that was sure.

Renji, however, didn’t.

 

It didn’t help that Itori had just said hello, shoved a drink in his hand and was immediately dragged off somewhere else, effectively leaving Renji lost and alone at the door. He should’ve brought along a friend, his sister, really, anyone he knew how to talk to would do at the moment. He hadn’t wanted to bother anyone though.

 

Slightly annoyed at himself (and mostly at Itori, if he was being completely honest) he sniffed at his drink. Yup, that was mostly alcohol. He wasn’t that much of a drinker since he didn’t really like the strong taste (and, in consequence, he was quite the lightweight), but he sipped it anyway. Maybe it would loosen his tongue a little and allow him to mingle with the people here.

 

Renji strolled around the room, trying to avoid bumping into the people and searched for a place to sit down. Maybe that would make him more comfortable.

 

“Oi, watch out!” someone called behind him and the next moment shoved past Renji, heading for a crowded table. But not without pouring some of the glasses they were carrying over his sleeve.

 

“Thanks for that, useless walnut,” Renji grumbled and shook his arm, trying to get at least some of the liquid off his shirt.

 

Someone giggled next to him.

“Did you just call him a walnut?”

 

Renji turned in the direction of Itori’s voice and felt instantly a bit better.

“He poured his drinks on me, of course I did.” He wasn’t really one for swearing, hence the walnut.

 

“Oh, never change, my dear Renji.” Itori put a hand on her heart dramatically and fake-wiped some tears from the corner of her eye. “Sorry about that earlier, by the way. Someone was misusing the sink in the kitchen.”

 

“I don’t want to know?”

 

“Nope, you definitely don’t.” Itori shuddered but still laughed heartily. She had the patience of a saint when it came to things like that. “Anyway, are you having fun? You’re not, I can see that. Here,” she pulled a drink out of thin air it seemed. “Drink this. No, don’t just sip. Come on, down with it. Good boy,” she commented while he first only nipped but then drank it in one go.

 

“That was disgusting. What was that?” Renji coughed a little at the burn in his throat.

 

“Just my magic potion for killjoys like you.” Her words would sound mean to anyone else, but Renji knew she was only teasing him. He himself knew that he wasn’t sociable enough and would probably end up dead one day, eaten by his own cats and his neighbours only noticing something was wrong by the weird smell coming from his apartment.

 

“I can actually feel it killing my joy,” Renji teased and Itori just laughed it off.

 

“Come on, big boy, I want to introduce you to some guys.” She hooked her arm around his and pulled him along.

 

Ten minutes later he was introduced to roughly 20 people, whose names he forgot ten seconds after hearing them, semi-involved in a debate of whether or not it was a good idea to buy plastic-packaged food.

He wanted to kill Itori.

 

“Aren’t you a chummy one, Raven?” a voice he didn’t recognise suddenly said next to him. Renji flinched and instinctively scooted farther away from the person plopping down next to him onto the plush couch.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your shirt. There’s a raven on it and I don’t know your name.”

 

“Oh.” Renji blushed a little. He should have guessed that, he had dressed himself earlier after all.

 

The other man laughed amused but not cruelly. “Parties are not your strong suit, I guess. Wanna get some air?” He pointed a heavily tattooed finger at the glass doors leading to the extensive balcony.

 

“Sure?” Renji didn’t get why that man, who didn’t look like he’d befriend someone like him, just talked him up but he went with it anyway. He’d had enough to drink to slowly lose his

inhibitions. They got up and slowly pushed through the crowd. “The name’s Renji, by the way. Not Raven.”

 

“Good for you, that would have been an awful name,” the man chuckled and downed his drink, before grabbing two that were handed to him. “Hello Renji. I’m Uta. Nice to meet you.” He shoved one glass in Renji’s hand and grabbed the other hand, shaking it a little.

 

While they tried to make their way across the room, Renji slowly studied the other man’s appearance. He had multiple piercings in his face and ears and every piece of visible skin, save for his face, was tattooed. His black hair was flipped to the right side of his head, revealing the shaved stubble of an undercut on the left.

Yeah, Renji didn’t get at all why a guy like Uta would talk to him.

 

“You’re weird,” he blurted out. And wanted to slap his forehead immediately.

 

“What?” Uta stared at him and froze right in the middle of opening the door. Renji blushed furiously and started to think of an apology but Uta burst out laughing so hard, he almost dropped his glass.

 

Renji scowled. “Why are you laughing?” But the other man couldn’t answer, he was wheezing. Renji huffed in annoyance. Well, he was definitely weird, no need to apologise for telling the truth.

 

“You’re even worse with people than I thought,” Uta deadpanned and finally led them outside.

 

“You’re not only weird, you’re pretty rude, too.”

 

“Same to you, buddy. Same to you.” Uta held up his drink in a cheering motion, so Renji clinked it with his own.

 

They downed it in one go.

 

* * *

 

“You're Uta, right?”

 

Uta turned at the voice, not quite sure why it seemed vaguely familiar but at the same time not.

 

“Yeah, that's me.” He looked at the guy who was just a tad taller than him and had really light, almost silver looking hair. Strange. Was that a natural colour? Probably not. “Can I help you?” Did he have an appointment today he forgot?

 

That guy kept silent, a weird expression on his face. He looked almost constipated. Uta had to swallow the chuckle that threatened to escape him.

 

“You're not a big talker, are you?”

 

More silence.

 

“Great. So, you know me but I'm afraid I don't know you. Could you please prompt me?”

 

The stranger heaved a sigh.

“Itori's party.”

 

“Ah, so you're a friend of hers too, huh,” Uta replied and went back to his sketching. He had a deadline to meet after all. “Did she send you to give me something? I'm really scatter-brained, I'd forget my limbs if they weren't attached to me,” he tried to break the ice but the man was still just standing there, staring.

 

Uta stared back.

The guy might be cute but he was starting to grate his nerves. He was hungover as hell and aching like he’d been run over by a goddamn monster truck and Mr. Mysterious didn't help at all.

 

“Okay, listen buddy, silent company is fine and all, but I've got work to do, so could you, you know, cut to the chase?”

 

“You really don't remember me.”

A vein appeared on his forehead. Was he getting angry now?

 

“Uhm ... no?” Uta scratched the stubble of his undercut. “Sorry 'bout that. It's not you, it's me. I had one too many of Itori's special Tequila Sunrise. You probably know the ones. Way too much Tequila and not enough Sunrise?”

 

The other man glared.

 

So, definitely not a joke guy. He might as well have fun anyway.

“Please don't tell me we fucked in the bathroom yesterday and now you don't know how to confess your undying love to me. I couldn't survive that embarrassment a second time.”

 

That broke the guy.

“I have no idea who you are but you fucking tattooed my fucking ass last night!” he snapped and the vein on his forehead seemed ready to pop.

 

Okay. That was getting out of hand. He really needed to stop tattooing strangers. Uta rubbed his temples.

“Oh. So ... did I charge you for it?”

 

“What?!”

 

“Did I make you pay for the tattoo?” Uta's headache came back with a vengeance. And he had nursed it so carefully with painkillers too.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Guy looked still angry, but more and more confusion was thrown into the mix.

 

“Well then, be happy about it. You got a free tattoo!” he cheered and patted the stranger’s forearm. Hopefully he’d be on his way now.

 

“Be happy about it?! I got your fucking name on my ass and it's permanent! How should I be happy about this?” Guy all but screamed.

 

Well. That was a new one.

 

Uta had the decency to blush. A little.

“Okay listen. I'm sorry about that. I was drunk off my mind last night but I bet you were too. You don't strike me as someone who just lets people with needles close to your ass.”

How the hell did they conceive this idea? Uta was actually impressed by his drunk self, usually he was way less creative and just tattooed arms.

 

“What are you going to do about this?”

 

“Do? ... About your tattoo? Nothing? It's not my ass, it's yours.”

Uta knew that came out sounding even worse than it already did in his head. Blame the hangover.

 

Maybe the vein had finally popped because Mr. Mysterious was suddenly flushed red in anger.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve got a tattoo and I don’t want it. Do something!”

 

“Hey, calm down there …” Uta scoured his brain for a name corresponding to Guy but he came up empty. Goddammit, Itori was going to have a field day with this story. Especially with the next part. “Could you show it to me?”

 

He was pretty sure Mr. Mysterious had just choked on his own spit.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Could you please show me the tattoo? I want to assess it,” Uta replied as patiently as possible. He just wanted to laugh but that probably wasn’t a good idea. He even put on his professional face and voice.

Guy huffed angrily but his hands still went to his belt and unbuckled it. Uta rolled closer with his chair, now almost on eyelevel with Guy’s crotch, before he turned around and pulled down his jeans and boxers a little.

 

Uta’s shaved eyebrow rose. Someone didn’t skip legs and butt day. Like ever.

And true enough, there was his name stamped on this piece of flesh. Absentmindedly he licked the pad of his thumb and brought it to Guy’s skin, rubbing over the design.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” stranger shouted and stumbled away quickly, pulling up his pants in the process.

 

“Testing if it was a real tattoo or just a temporary one,” Uta replied calmly. He should’ve asked for permission, but he wasn’t thinking. He was hungover and there was a nice booty right in front of his face.

 

“Why? Do you usually carry around fake tattoos of your name to stick on people you don’t know?” Guy glared at him, utterly dumbfounded.

 

It did sound strange, put like that.

 

“Well … I apparently carried a tattoo machine with me. Weirder things have happened.”

Uta shrugged. Then again … was that why his machine had been in his bedroom? He had probably taken it to the party with him for whatever reason and just discarded it where he fell asleep that night. “Okay, I got two options for you. Either cover it up with another tattoo or I could just send you to a friend of mine who does the laser removal stuff.”

 

“Great,” Guy said. “Get me to your friend right now.”

 

Uta chuckled. “Your first tattoo?” Guy nodded. “Obviously. Well, it’s not that easy. You have to let it heal a little first or your skin’s gonna kick your …” _Don’t say ass. Don’t say ass. Just don’t._ “… butt.” _Good job, dumbass._

 

Guy glared even harder. Which was quite a feat, actually.

 

“So, you’ll have to live with it for a few weeks. And after that it’ll take probably around ten sessions to remove the tattoo. I’ll pay half of it, of course.”

 

Guy pinched his nose and closed his eyes. He looked pained and about to lose his temper again, but apparently Uta’s offer to share the cost of the removal calmed him down a little.

 

Perfect time to pry a little. “So, was tattooing the only thing we did last night or …” He waved his hand around and lifted one eyebrow. The other man seemed to get the gist.

 

"I ... don't really remember a lot. The Tequila's didn't ... have enough Sunrise but … I don’t think so", Guy finished lamely.

 

Uta sighed. If they hadn’t hooked up, where was this certain soreness coming from?

“Too bad.” Wait, had he just said the out loud?

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing! Definitely nothing.” Shit. Now wasn’t the time to hit on Guy just because he was hot. “What was your name again? Just for, you know, future reference.”

 

“Renji,” the other man mumbled and averted his eyes. Maybe he had noticed Uta’s maybe not so accidental flirting.

 

“Nice to meet you, Renji and sorry for doing that to your ass.”

He needed to stop talking. Now.

 

Renji was back to staring at him. Finally, he sighed and the tension seemed to drain from him. “Apology accepted. We were drunk so … shit happens, right?” He turned his head away and scratched his neck uncertainly. Uta’s eyes widened.

 

Yup, those were without a doubt bite marks on the back of his neck.

 

“Uh yeah. I-it does.” He cleared his throat. “I’m fucking hungover and could need a break. You wanna grab a coffee with me? I could maybe tell you about the removal procedure if you want?”

 

Renji eyed him intently but gave in anyway.

“Sure, why not. Your treat, though.”

 

“Sure.”

 

It was the least he could do for not only tattooing his ass but also giving him one hell of a hickey.


	2. Chapter 2

_The previous night…_

 

 

Before they even realised what was happening, they were both hammered and right in each other’s faces. Uta was leaning against the wall, lazily playing with Renji’s hair, fascinated by the unique colour the other insisted was actually natural. Renji was still a little reserved but he enjoyed the attention the smaller man was giving him and he actually managed to keep up the conversation despite their current closeness and state of intoxication.

 

“So you did your tattoos yourself, then?” he asked and he couldn’t help himself; he traced the letters on the other’s neck with his finger. The Adam’s apple beneath the ink bobbed erratically as Uta swallowed.

 

“Not all of them. It would be quite difficult to tattoo my own neck or my dominant arm.”

 

Renji made a noise of understanding and stopped caressing the black letters.

“What about your back? You got tattoos there too?”

 

“Why, Renji, are you asking me to take off my clothes?” Uta sing-songed and relished the blush and indignant squeak he elicited from the taller man. “But yes, I do have tattoos on my back too.” Before he turned around to show them off, he pushed himself away from the wall and flush against the other man, taking note of his body heat and the way he seemed to shiver from head to toe. He didn’t take off his shirt completely but pulled it up and partly out of the way to show the tattooed belt around his hips and a few more intricate designs creeping up the planes of his back. “My co-worker did them. We opened shop together and tattoo each other when we’re too lazy to do it ourselves.”

 

Renji’s hand came out to run yet again a finger along a design and Uta chuckled. Apparently, he was a tactile person underneath the whole ‘don’t get too close’ facade.

 

“Do you have any, Renji?” Uta asked and pulled away again to let his shirt down. All the touching and flirting and being so close slowly got to him and he could feel the tell-tale signs of arousal in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t help that the other man was fucking hot and delectable and totally Uta’s type too.

 

“No, I don’t,” he answered after a good minute and Uta had already almost forgotten what he’d asked.

 

“Ever thought about getting one?” He leaned back against the wall, resuming their earlier position, and grabbed onto the waist of the taller man’s shirt. He tugged a little and watched him stumble a step forward, closer. If Renji wasn’t going to do the first step, then by God, he would do it himself.

 

“Not really. I’m not a creative person. I probably couldn’t come up with a fitting design.”

 

“Well, maybe you should just come to me for counsel. I’m creative. I could probably think of something.” His voice got lower towards the end of the phrase and Renji had to lean in a little to catch the words. Suddenly he felt dizzy, the alcohol went to his head all at once and he swayed a little. He could feel delicate but strong hands holding onto his torso, steadying him.

 

“Woah there, you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered in a whisper but he wasn’t even sure what he was replying to. His gaze was zoned in on half-opened lips, glistening from the drink he’d had a few minutes before and moving languidly with his slurring speech. Hot breath left them rhythmically and Renji had to swallow back the desire to just lean in and try if they tasted as delicious as they looked.

 

His head dropped a little and he closed his eyes, trying to get his shit together. He was drunk. He should call a cab and go home, cuddle up with his cat and sleep it off. That was what he would do. So he opened his mouth to say goodbye but instead his tongue crept out and flicked the twinkling piercings right in front of him.

 

Uta inhaled sharply, obviously shocked, but there was a weird edge to the sound, an edge he couldn’t quite place in his muddled mind. Renji wanted to pull back and apologise for his indecent behaviour; what the hell had gotten into him anyway? But the splayed hands on his sides didn’t let go, no, they tightened even more and before the apology could even reach the tip of his tongue, Uta had leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. For a second he was too surprised to do anything, but he got a hold of himself quickly enough and brought his hands up to black hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands and moved closer. Their lips melded together, movements slow and lazy, but passionate enough to leave them breathless.

Renji hummed deep in his throat – the taste was even better than he’d imagined.

It didn’t take too long until they had to break apart, Uta panting and Renji having to brace himself on the wall as to not fall flat on his ass.

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Uta commented drily.

 

“Sorry,” Renji slurred and this time he didn’t just plan on moving away and going home, he was going to do it. “I’ll just ... you know ... leave now.”

 

But Uta’s hands held him back again. “Wait,” he murmured and looked up at him from under his lashes. Renji’s stomach exploded into a swarm of butterflies at the sight.

Uta didn’t go on though.

 

“I’m waiting,” the taller man said and tried not to stare at the way the other one licked his lips slowly. His tongue was pierced too, he hadn’t even noticed before.

 

“How about we get out of here?” Uta finally added and the subdued look he had on his face a minute ago was gone and replaced by a positively dirty grin. Renji blushed as his heartbeat quickened and he could feel himself getting half-hard at the thought of being taken home by the other man.

Uta was undeniably hot, even though he wasn’t his type at all, and his mind was flooded with pictures of tracing the detailed tattoos on his chest, peeking out of the collar of his shirt, with first fingers and then his tongue. Renji was momentarily too ashamed of his own thoughts and the already forming tent in his jeans that he forwent an answer and just moved in for another kiss, so Uta wouldn’t notice his state. He held Uta in place and plunged his tongue into the willing mouth, aiming for the piercing he’d only caught a short glance of. He moaned quietly when he could finally feel the stud, circling it with his tongue as Uta opened his mouth wider to accommodate him.

 

They got desperate fast, hands clutching at their clothing and hips searching for friction. Uta was pushed against the wall as Renji pressed up against him, his hips undulating with purpose against him.

 

Uta broke the kiss with a bite to Renji’s lower lip, pulling the reddening flesh between his own lips and sucked gently. Renji growled and tugged on black hair, if in pleasure or disapproval he didn’t even know himself.

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Uta commanded, voice low and raspy. As soon as the last word was out he latched onto the other’s lips again.

 

Somehow they made it out of Itori’s apartment without arousing attention and managed to get a cab, heading to Uta’s place at his suggestion. The ride there was spent in silence, both men looking out of the window and keeping away from each other as far as the seats allowed. They knew they wouldn’t be able to stop if they touched again and they didn’t want to freak out their driver.

 

Once the door of Uta’s apartment fell closed behind them, they didn’t waste another second and shed their clothes as quickly as possible. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom before their hands dropped to stiff flesh and they groaned in unison as they stroked it each other to full hardness.

 

“Lube,” Uta panted and loosened his hand a little to get Renji’s attention. His reaction was to growl impatiently and grip Uta harder, making him yelp in surprise and pleasure. “Stop, Ren, wait,” he squeaked and tugged on silver hair before the situation got out of hand. “Lube and condoms, then we can go on, okay?”

 

Renji nodded, far beyond being able to form a full sentence by now. It had been too long since he’d been with someone and he was wound up tightly, ready to burst at any moment. Hopefully the pause would put a much needed damper on his raging erection or it was going to get embarrassing real quick.

 

Uta grabbed his hand and dragged him with him to his bedroom, pushing Renji onto the bed before heading for a drawer and rummaging through it. While he retrieved the protection, Renji took some time to have a look at the room before he got stupid enough to stare at Uta’s nude form bending over.

 

“Am I boring you, Renji?” Uta drawled and straddled the man lying on his bed with exaggerated movements. He was a little clumsy, he was pretty drunk after all, but he obviously succeeded in putting on an erotic show when he saw Renji’s dick twitch and his chest heaving. “Are you still bored?” He punctuated each word with gentle bites to Renji’s chest and neck.

 

“No,” he breathed and his hands wandered to Uta’s lean hips. “Not bored. Just ... overwhelmed,” he finished with a shaky breath as the dark-haired man bit a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“It’s fine.” He moved up to the other’s lip and engaged him in a deep kiss but kept their hips apart as to not accidentally grind on him. He had understood the implications behind Renji’s words. He was still contemplating whether he wanted to fuck or be fucked when Renji’s fingers took the lube from him and went around Uta’s body, blindly reaching for his ass.

 

“Is this okay?” the man beneath him asked as his fingertips halted when they reached his hole.

 

“Yeah,” Uta replied, voice breaking a little as he rubbed himself against the searching fingers. “Go ahead.”

 

And Renji did. Way too careful for Uta’s taste but he let him do as he wanted for now. He could go slow if it meant that Renji was comfortable. But when he inserted a third finger and grazed Uta’s prostate his patience was wearing thin.

 

“That’s enough,” he moaned, riding the movement of the hand working him open with desperate little jerks. He quickly rolled the condom onto Renji’s length and after one last nod of his partner, he lined up and sank down with a drawn out groan.

 

They fell into an easy rhythm, Uta rising and sinking down slowly and Renji chasing his body with his hips, hands gripping onto him, almost bruising the delicate skin. Renji came with a low cry and embarrassingly quickly, as he thought, but Uta followed him immediately after, hips stuttering to a halt and eyes rolling back into his head in bliss as he came over his hand and Renji’s stomach.

 

They both fell asleep just a few minutes later, in a mess of tangled limbs and mussed hair.

 

Uta woke up first when it was still dark outside but the dimmed lights they’d forgot to turn off bathed his room in soft orange light. He stretched like a cat and heard some joints pop. The soreness in certain areas reminded him of his guest and he turned over, looking for him. He was still there, lying on his stomach and head turned the other way, hair fanned out over the pillow and he was snoring softly. Uta couldn’t help the grin spreading on his lips and he also couldn’t help his wandering hands. He knew it was creepy but they’d fucked so he didn’t think that Renji would mind him stroking his back. The muscles under his fingers flexed and Uta hummed in appreciation at the way they moved, exuding strength and ... yeah, he could actually go for Round Two right now, if his lover were awake.

As his luck would have it the sleeping form started to stir and yawn right then in an irritated fashion.

 

“Wha ...,” he mumbled and his head shot up, eyes darting around the room. When his gaze fell on Uta, he heaved a relieved sigh and fell back into the pillows. “For a moment I forgot where I was,” he said, words garbled by sleep and probably alcohol too. They hadn’t passed out for that long.

 

“Disappointed with who you see?” Uta asked and hoped he wouldn’t get a negative answer. He didn’t want Renji to regret what they’d done. His worries were unfounded, since Renji smiled for the first time that night and mustered up the courage to lean over and kiss him sweetly.

 

“Anything but, actually.”

 

“Good, there’s still something I want to do.” He flashed a cheeky grin at his confused lover.

 

“And what would that be?” His eyebrows rose so high, they disappeared behind the strands of hair hanging in his face.

 

Uta got up and draped himself over Renji’s prone form, half-hard dick resting in the crack of his ass. He leaned forward, lips brushing the ear shell of the man beneath him and he let out a hoarse moan for good measure. Renji shuddered.

 

“I want to suck you off so bad,” Uta rasped and was rewarded with a resounding groan. He swept silver hair to the side so he could nibble at Renji’s neck and the taste of his sweat mixed with what could only be the taste of his skin went straight to Uta’s groin and before he could stop himself he had sucked a hickey right next to the protruding vertebrae in the nape of his neck. Renji didn’t complain though, he just panted heavily and tried to get up but failed, since Uta was sprawled out on top of him and honestly, he didn’t plan on moving in the near future. He liked the feel of flexing muscles against his stomach and how Renji’s butt cheeks involuntarily stroked his cock which each movement. Yeah, he could stay there for hours and be blissfully entertained.

 

“Mmh, your ass is amazing,” Uta purred and got up anyway in favour of grabbing both cheeks with his hand, kneading them lightly. Now he almost regretted riding Renji before, he would have loved to clutch onto that firm ass when he came. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. “You know, it would look even better with a tattoo.”

 

Renji burst out laughing but he stopped quickly when he caught Uta’s serious expression.

“You’re not kidding?” he asked and twisted his upper body around a little, so he could face him better.

 

“No, I mean it. But that’s just me. I love tattoos.” He pointed at the designs littering his naked form.

 

“You also love piercings,” Renji murmured and flicked the one in his right nipple with a finger. Uta gasped and withdrew a little. That one was still a newer one and incredibly sensitive to the touch. Apparently his reaction had tipped the other man off, because he brought his hand up again and did it all over again, rubbing the stiff nub tenderly for good measure. Uta tried so hard to keep his moans at bay but he failed miserably. Getting way to excited way too fast, he had to grab his lover’s hand and tug it away. Renji smiled knowingly but he kept his hand to himself for now.

 

 

“True,” Uta said, picking up the thread of their conversation where they had dropped it thanks to Renji’s foul play. “And still ... your ass would look amazing with a tattoo.”

 

“What would you suggest?”

 

“Hmm, how about my name?” he asked innocently and lowered his head to Renji’s butt. “So everyone who sees you naked would know that I had the privilege to do this.” And he licked a trail across his right cheek, ending it with a playful bite.

 

“Go ahead,” Renji chuckled.

 

“What?”

 

“I said go ahead.”

 

“With what? Tattooing your ass?” Uta laughed, since Renji was obviously joking and he went back to ravishing the firm flesh of his ass with his tongue and teeth. He wanted to make a statue inspired by this ass, so he could look at this masterpiece whenever he felt like there was nothing beautiful left in the world.

 

“Yeah. You’re not too drunk to do it, are you?”

 

That finally got Uta’s attention and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“No, but aren’t you too drunk to consent to this?”

 

“No, I know what I’m doing, Uta. So, go ahead.”

 

Uta shook his head in disbelief but Renji held his gaze and he looked absolutely serious.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it. Hold on just a sec.” He left the bed to get his utensils. It was pure luck that he had some ink and his tattoo machine at home for practice that night. Usually he left it in the shop.

He doodled a quick design that would fit Renji’s body and showed it to him for approval. Renji nodded and grinned like a teenager who was going to do something forbidden.

 

“It’s perfect,” he said and giggled. _Giggled._

 

“Are you really sure about that?” Uta asked one last time.

 

“Yeah, now please do it.”

 

So Uta sanitized the skin where he wanted to place the tattoo, put on the stencil and got to work. He was almost faster than usual since he avoided his eyes straying from his work or even talking to his client. Renji’s nude form was way too distracting and if they had talked, he would have wanted to kiss him and kissing led to more and he would have never finished.

 

“There you go,” he said and wiped the design down one last time, removing all the excess ink. “It’s all done and -” He had to swallow as he applied ointment to the skin. He had to swallow hard. “It does look amazing.”

 

Renji twisted around to have a look himself and the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

“I agree. It’s perfect.” He squirmed around until he was laying on his back and tugged Uta down for a heated kiss. He licked inside Uta’s mouth and swallowed his moans eagerly, his hands moving down the inked chest to his firm ass. Breaking the kiss, he grinned. “Now, what was that about wanting to suck me off?”

 

Uta laughed. “Weren’t you almost shy a few hours ago? What happened to that guy?” But he was already going down and licking Renji’s abs in the process. There wasn’t a part of his body that the dark-haired man didn’t want to worship with his tongue.

 

“He realised that he wants your mouth to – OH!” Renji gasped as he felt wet heat engulfing his dick and there was that little piercing again, pressing against his head and driving him mad. His finger threaded into dark hair of their own accord and held him place, tugging him closer and – _oh God_ , his gag reflex was practically non-existent. Renji felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he had to summon every last ounce of self-restraint he had left to not just thrust into Uta’s mouth.

 

“S-stop!” he all but shouted when Uta twirled his tongue just so and he was in real danger of coming even faster than earlier.

 

Uta let go of him and looked up, eyes twinkling playfully but all Renji could see was his mussed hair falling in his face, stringy from sweat and being gripped so much and his lips, slightly swollen and pink. He could see them moving but he couldn’t comprehend the words, he was too far gone and he just grabbed that gorgeous face and pulled the man up, kissing him like he wanted to melt into him and Renji flipped them over, grinding Uta into the bed.

A condom was shoved into his hands with a breathless “Hurry the fuck up” and he complied, rolling it on with a shaking hand while he tried to finger Uta open enough for his length. Uta had it with his caution and just wrapped his lean but strong legs around the other man, drawing him into him. Renji caught on immediately and lined himself up, sinking into Uta’s heat quickly but smoothly.

 

It was even messier the second time around, their hands groping at overheated and slick flesh, mouths clashing and teeth clacking, all refined techniques long forgotten in their desperation to get off. Renji’s head sank to Uta’s chest when he felt himself nearing his climax and licked the sun tattoo there, tasting his sweat and heartbeat thick on his tongue. Long fingers dug into the flesh of his ass and dragged him still closer, clenching in time with the flesh around his length. Uta came first this time, whole body tensing up and mouth open in a silent scream and Renji kissed him then, dragged his tongue across the taut flesh and his piercings. His orgasm left him breathless and he collapsed onto the smaller man, too out of it to be mindful of his weight. Uta didn’t seem to mind though, he just dragged one hand up his entire back and dug into his damp silver hair, holding his head to his tattooed chest. His other hand was still grabbing onto his ass and for some reason Renji found that hilarious enough to burst out laughing.

 

“What the fuck,” Uta muttered, words running together and thick with impending sleep and he turned his face into the side of Renji’s head, nose buried into his hair. “Stop laughing. Sleepy time now.”

 

Renji managed to stop laughing long enough to pull off and get rid of the condom. Uta made a noise of protest that was more like a petulant whine as his hand got detached and Renji almost broke out into a laughing fit again.

 

“Your fascination with my ass is hilarious,” he chuckled and kissed the other man tenderly, finding the out of sync response of his lips even more hilarious and maybe even a little adorable.

 

“Damn right,” Uta mumbled and his hand cupped Renji’s ass one last time before it fell lax onto the mattress. “Fascinating.” And he fell asleep.

 

Renji watched him for a minute before the rising sun peeking through the window ripped him from his post-coital bliss and made him realise that he needed to get to work soon. And he was still drunk out of his mind. Groaning in annoyance he rolled out of bed, stretching his sore muscles in an attempt to get rid of the heavy exhaustion settling in now that he was satisfied. The only thing he achieved was almost falling flat on his face, courtesy of his messed up balance. As quietly as possible, he searched for his clothes and got dressed, mourning the fact that he couldn’t bask in the afterglow and sleep like Uta did. He did write down his number on a notepad he found though. He didn’t realise that his hand was shaking so bad from the alcohol that his handwriting was barely legible.

 

The sun was already up when he left Uta’s apartment and headed home to get cleaned up quickly. After he threw up in the shower he called in sick though and curled up in his bed, his cat snuggling up to his stomach as if she wanted to make him better and finally fell asleep with a content smile on his lips. Maybe Uta would call him later when he found his note.

 

 

##

 

 

When Renji woke up several hours later and threw up once more, he found his mind strangely blank and wondered when he’d gotten home from Itori’s party.

 

 

##

 

 

“What the fuck,” Uta cursed and turned away from the sunlight flooding his room, squirming in his bed in pain. “What the _fuck_ ,” he repeated when he moved just so and his whole body ached and a splitting headache exploded behind his eyes. He whimpered and buried his face in his hands, cursing Itori and her fucking cocktails from hell.

 

It took a solid 30 minutes for him to get out bed and swallow enough painkillers to do open-heart-surgery and that same amount of time again until he felt somewhat like a human being. It was a good thing he didn’t have any appointments scheduled for that day and just needed to finish up a design, so he could take his time and nurse his hangover. When he got ready for work he stumbled across his tattoo machine, lying strangely enough right next to his bed.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked and picked it up, wondering briefly why it wasn’t on the table where he’d put it after practicing. He shrugged it off in the end and went about his morning routine, wondering bemusedly why the hell his ass had stung when he’d bended over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. This was my first time writing smut, so ... yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I wrote this for originally was “I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tatooed on my ass au" which can be found [here](http://usa-government.tumblr.com/post/98240448691/yes-coffee-shop-spy-aus-are-totally-cute-but)


End file.
